to be loved
by ZerosGrl
Summary: Yami Bakura gets sick after walking in the rain , and Ryou helps him get better. Even though Yami Bakura says he doesn't deserve it
1. to be sick

Disclaimer: ok, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...and I thank you for reading this in advance.  
  
Yami Bakura:....  
  
Disclaimer: what?  
  
Yami Bakura: nothing...just wondering when your going to "try" to beat me at Kirby's air ride.  
  
Disclaimer: never.  
  
Yami Bakura: so you are afraid to go against me.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not good at it like you.  
  
Yami Bakura: your right about that.  
  
Disclaimer: this is a Mokuba/Y. Bakura...please don't kill me (tears up) Yami Bakura is already going to do that.  
  
Yami Bakura: right about...now.  
  
Disclaimer: not again!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: I now know your weakness...all I have to do is play as Vegeta...I am victorious!  
  
Disclaimer: I can't hurt Vegeta! No fair! You know I hate hurting him! Even if it is a video game.  
  
Yami Bakura: I have killed you! What the hell are you listening too!?  
  
Disclaimer: Kirby 64 midis.  
  
Yami Bakura: (sweat drops) it's...cute...I hate cute.  
  
Disclaimer: please enjoy the fanfic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Bakura was in his physical body and was staring out of the window watching the rain pour with an occasional lighting strike and the sound of thunder. Ryou was at school and Bakura had no intention of going with him. He was bored, nothing to do. He was glad the battle city tournaments were over. Bakura decided to go for a walk, not caring if he would get soaking wet. As he walked he thought about what he was to do with his life next. He was alone, and he didn't like it. After being imprisoned for a long amount of time, being alone was a scary thought. Bakura found himself next to domino high school and watched as the student go home for the day. He then saw Ryou walk out who quickly noticed him and ran up to him.  
  
"Bakura...you'll catch a cold." Ryou said as he handed Bakura his umbrella.  
  
"I don't need it." Bakura said.  
  
"was it your intention to come here?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
The walk back Bakura wondered why he had walked to the school, he didn't even realize he was walking that direction. Bakura watched Ryou walked happily along the sidewalk. Ryou had allowed Bakura to stay with him forever but why? Bakura admitted he was mean to the little one. Yet he still wanted him around and treated him with a lot of respect. Ryou glanced at the soaked Bakura, worried about his health. When they got home Bakura changed into dry clothes and walked into the living room where Ryou handed him a cup of hot coco. Bakura looked at it then at Ryou with a confused expression. He still had a lot to learn from this time.  
  
"you drink it...just be careful, it's hot...it will help you warm up" Ryou said.  
  
Bakura took a sip then drank it in one gulp, Ryou looked at him confused. Bakura was a very weird person. Bakura then laced the cup down and sneezed. His first sneeze he had even made. Bakura then coughed making Ryou worried.  
  
"Bakura...let me feel your forehead." Ryou said as he placed his hand on his forehead, Ryou frowned. "your feverish...you should get some rest."  
  
Bakura wasn't in the mood to protests, he lied on the sofa and stared into the ceiling, if this is what it feels like to be sick, then I hate it Bakura thought to himself as he sighed and held his head due to the headache he was suffering from. He had no clue how to get better. Ryou then walked in and covered him in a blanket. Bakura stood up with what little energy he had and looked at Ryou. He wondered how he lost all his energy so fast? When he lied back down he was on a soft pillow. He didn't deserve this treatment from Ryou but what could he do to stop him? He didn't want to hurt his feeling he did that before and he felt guilty for a whole month.  
  
"I'll be doing my homework...I'll come check on you every 10 minutes" Ryou said.  
  
Bakura just nodded then closed his eyes, he was too tired to stay awake.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: chapter one complete!  
  
Yami Bakura: your making me fall in love with him aren't you.  
  
Disclaimer: pretty much.  
  
Yami Bakura: you...I will get revenge for this!  
  
Disclaimer: sure you will/  
  
Yami Bakura: why can't you be a little wimp like Ryou!?  
  
Disclaimer: because I don't like taking crap from people like you. 


	2. stupid Anzu

Disclaimer: welcome to chapter two! I now know that listening to Luigi mansion Midis help me concentrate better.  
  
Yami Bakura:: it's horrid music.  
  
Disclaimer: you want Kirby?  
  
Yami Bakura: this is just fine.  
  
Disclaimer: well, I think we should just start chapter 2.  
  
Yami Bakura: you think?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Ryou came to check on his for the fifth time, Bakura was sleeping, sweating from the fever. Ryou went out of the room then returned with a bowl of cold water and a small cloth. Ryou sat next to the sleeping Bakura and placed the now damped cloth on his forehead. Bakura's teeth were clenched as his body fought the sickness in him. When the door knocked Ryou got up and answered it.  
  
"Yami, come in before you get sick." Ryou said as he moved for Yami to come in. Yami took off his coat and shoes and quickly noticed Bakura.  
  
"what's wrong with him?" Yami said.  
  
"he has a terrible fever...he got it rather fast...he was walking out in the storm without a coat and when we got him he got a fever." Ryou said as he sat down and dampened the cloth then placed it back on Bakura. Yami sat on the recliner and looked at Bakura.  
  
"where's Yugi?" Ryou asked.  
  
"home, doing his homework...I told him to stay behind so he wouldn't get sick." Yami replied. "I can tell you love him...am I right?"  
  
Ryou said nothing but he blushed a crimson red and smiled. Yami knew he was right, he then smiled as well.  
  
"I hope you get what you want Ryou....well I better go, I wanted to come see how you were...Jonouchi said he would come in like 5 minutes." Yami said, "I saw him coming on the way...he should have been here by now...but when it rains Jonouchi is slow."  
  
After Yami left Jonouchi came, he then snorted when he saw Bakura.  
  
"Ryou, why do you look after this guy? He has no respect for you and he treats you like shit...yet your helping him!" Jonouchi said.  
  
"I don't mind...I'm use to it." Ryou said,  
  
"you shouldn't't have to be used to it!"  
  
Jonouchi jumped as Bakura shifted in his sleep, then sighed in relief. Ryou rolled his eyes.  
  
"your scared of him still...why?"  
  
"Ryou! This guy sent us to the shadow realm he nearly got you killed in battle city!"  
  
"I know that...but that was the past and I think we should forgive him, I did."  
  
"look, you're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I thank your for your concern. Really I'm fine." Ryou said.  
  
It was 10pm when Bakura woke up, he took off the cloth and sat up, Ryou was sleeping on a recliner curled up like a kitten, using his hands as a pillow. Bakura did feel a little better enough to get up at least. He got a blanket from the closet and covered Ryou. He didn't know what he was growing more and more fond of him. He sat on the sofa and watched as Ryou slept. He found it cute how Ryou slept with his mouth open a little. Bakura noticed the candles that were lit around the room which were giving off the scent of Rose. The reason he had them lit was because of the blackout from the storm. Until he got tired again he did nothing but watch Ryou sleep which was entertaining to him.  
  
The next morning Bakura woke up to see a glass of orange juice next to him and Ryou awake and smiling as he drank his own glass.  
  
"thank you for covering me Bakura ." Ryou said.  
  
Bakura took a drink then sighed, "it was nothing." he replied.  
  
"I see your getting a little better, but you still need lots of rest." Ryou said.  
  
"that sounds so fun."  
  
"lucky for you it's now summer vacation and I can be here all day to take care of you."  
  
"how much longer before I am well?"  
  
"I'd say about two more days."  
  
"...." Bakura sighed in frustration of the fact he would be this way for two more days. He then sank into the sofa arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Ryou sat next to him what would usually be too close to Bakura, but the darker side didn't care at the moment. He was actually glad that Ryou was that close, but at the same time he wasn't. He didn't want him to get sick. It was hard for Ryou to get sick, but that is a risk Bakura rather not make. He was now able to get up fast without getting dizzy like he did when he got up to cover Ryou. He was actually in a very excellent mood. Until Anzu barges in as she always did, and since Ryou was so nice he would allow it. Bakura knew Anzu decided to go for Bakura when Yami and Yugi both told her they didn't like her that way. She gave Bakura a glare behind Ryou's back, and he gave her one in return which made her step back a little.  
  
"Anzu, how nice to see you." Ryou said, "please sit."  
  
"thank you Ryou...so what's wrong with your evil spirit." Anzu said while pointing at Bakura, "he's more pale."  
  
"he's sick." Ryou said.  
  
"I didn't know they could get sick."  
  
"if were in our physical form, yes." Bakura replied.  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed when Anzu got too close to Ryou and kissed him on the cheek. Ryou knew why she was here, but he was told always to be polite to girls. No matter what they are planning.  
  
"so, since Yugi and Yami both didn't want you...you decided to try to get Ryou." Bakura said.  
  
Ryou was glad he said that, he didn't like her in that way but he didn't want to be harsh about it either. He had a feeling Bakura was going to tell her for him.  
  
"what if your not Ryou's type? Just because you're his friend, doesn't mean you automatically qualified as a lover." Bakura then sneezed.  
  
"am I your type?" Anzu said as she rubbed his leg.  
  
"I'm sorry Anzu, but your not my type...I love someone else." Ryou said.  
  
"who?" Anzu asked.  
  
"I can't say."  
  
Anzu got up and left the house, Ryou laid back and sighed. He was glad that he didn't have to deal with Anzu barging in. Bakura yawned then watched as Ryou was thinking which looked cute when he did.  
  
"Bakura, thank you for telling her that." Ryou said.  
  
"she was annoying...all she does is gives speeches on friendship...and she doesn't shut up till she is finished, last time her speech was an hour long!" Bakura said.  
  
Ryou said nothing but smiled, "so you do care about me." he said.  
  
Bakura blushed faintly then looked away, "it' nothing personal...it's my duty to protect you since you own the millennium ring."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I finished chapter two! And just in time! Shaman King is going to start!  
  
Yami Bakura: how exhilarating for you.  
  
Disclaimer: please review! 


	3. it's just a game Ryou

Disclaimer: I can now start chapter three after I say this...I do not own Yu- Gi-Oh. I do own a Gamecube in which I named Sephiroth.  
  
Yami Bakura: you named your Gamecube.  
  
Disclaimer: yup! Anyway, please enjoy the chapter/  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Ryou watched as Bakura slept again, he was still a little shocked when Bakura told Anzu his feelings for her. Since there was nothing else to be done that day Ryou was reading, every minute or so glancing at Bakura with a soft smile. He then placed his book down and kneeled next to the sofa where the yami slept. He then softly kissed him on the lip and looked into his closed sleeping eyes. Bakura shifted a little but did not wake up, which was a relief to Ryou. He then sat on the recliner and started to read again. Tempted as he was to kiss the sleeping yami again, he didn't. Bakura needed his rest and he did not want to wake him.  
  
It was one hour later when Bakura woke up and yawned. He sits up and could hear that Ryou was in the kitchen. Curious and bored, Bakura got up and walked into the kitchen where Ryou was organizing. Bakura sat on the kitchen table and watched him, Ryou stopped and looked at him.  
  
"how do you feel?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I feel better...still a little dizzy, but better." Bakura said, "um...Ryou why did you kiss me when I was asleep?"  
  
Ryou stopped again and looked at him, "how...how did you know I did that?" Ryou said blushing.  
  
"I'm your Yami...and you just admitted it right now." Bakura said.  
  
"well...that...um...I." was all Ryou said blush deepening.  
  
Bakura at this point already knew what Ryou was trying to say and simply smiled, "it doesn't matter, I'm to tired to get mad." Bakura replied.  
  
Ryou watched as Bakura got up and walked out of the room, he then started up his organizing again.  
  
Bakura decided to take a shower, while taking one all he could think about was Ryou's kiss. He knew Ryou loved him and he loved him as well, he thought to himself 'as soon as I get better I'm telling him my feelings for him'  
  
When Ryou finished his work he was pleased to see how much neater the kitchen, since Bakura was sick it wold take at least 1-3 days for him to make it a complete mess again. Ryou did find the fact of him being lazy kind of annoying but he also found it cute when he would sit there watching TV, his eyes halfway opened. He would have them open all the way when something interesting came on. Like extreme makeover, he enjoyed making fun of how they think they are beautiful when it was because they had surgery. Then say he had naturally beautiful look and that he didn't need plastic surgery. His favorite part of the show was when they would reviel her or he to he/she friends, he would laugh his ass off when that happened. Ryou agreed the show was stupid how can you feel better knowing you look the way you do because of plastic surgery?  
  
Ryou got up and walked into the living room and sat on the recliner and started to play Sonic Advance on his black GBASP. He was wondering if Bakura knew the reason for him kissing him in is sleep. Was it the reason he just said it didn't matter? All this thinking caused him to kill Sonic 5 times making him get a game over. He then sighed in frustration of getting the game over and started again. Once again he killed Sonic and got a game over. He decided to try to play FF8, with the three characters being Zell, Irvine, and Squall (duh! You HAVE to have Squall for the majority of the game) he would leave the bosses to Bakura, so he would fight random monsters for training. All the male chacraters were at level 96 and the girls were all 45 and 50. He then let his thoughts wander off to Bakura, he was thinking of him taking a shower. Then when he snapped back into reality Squall was lying there...dead. He cursed himself because Squall was the only one who had phoenix down and all that. The others only had potions, nothing which could revive.  
  
Bakura walked into the living room to see Ryou on the recliner and sighed. Ryou was looking down depressed his bangs were covering his eyes, Bakura knew that meant he got a game over also meaning he was concentrating. It was the only wa he could get a game over with a random monster. Bakura knew to well that Ryou hated losing because it meant all the work he did was unsaved.  
  
"come on...we can always do it again, now we know exactly what to do" Bakura said playing to ra that he would be happy.  
  
Ryou looked up smiling a little, "but I would have never got the game over if I hadn't killed Squall first." Ryou said.  
  
"you weren't concentrating, so you didn't know they were targeting Squall first."  
  
Ryou hugged Bakura thanking him for understanding, what Bakura didn't understand was why did Ryou take video games so seriously. He figured because he hated killing good innocent people and then he goes and kills the characters he is playing, and he kills them letting the evil win. The countless times he had told Ryou it was only a game, was enough to annoy anyone. Even Yugi wasn't that way. Bakura kept his patience with Ryou, he was too cute to gat mad at. (even though there were times he did get mad but tried not to show it) before Bakura went back to rest on his sofa he kissed Ryou on the cheek making Ryou blush.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: (sighs) why do I make romance? When I hate romance?  
  
Yami Bakura: perhaps your mind is telling you that YOU need romance in your life.  
  
Disclaimer: shut it...there is no such thing as "love" I just write about it to make ppl happy. Come on! Making love? It's just to make the fucking seem clean when it is not! What is so beautiful about to naked people fucking each other silly?  
  
Yami Bakura: women...people shouldn't have given them any rights.  
  
Disclaimer: (kicks him in the nuts) WHAT WAS THAT!? (smiles) please review! Um...if you're a boy, you better not agree with Yami Bakura, or I shall hunt you down and kick you where it hurts! You know where.  
  
Yami Bakura: (covers her mouth) just review...damn that fuckin hurt. 


	4. attempted murder

Disclaimer: time for chapter 4!  
  
Yami Bakura: how come you never do lemon?  
  
Disclaimer: because I am not a perv, and I don't anything about...that particular subject. I skipped all health class when they did that part, I was sick!  
  
Yami Bakura: (raises eyebrow) you're a virgin?  
  
Disclaimer: (blushes) so what does that have to do with abything?  
  
Yami Bakura: oi! Vegeta! Did you know she is a virgin!?  
  
Vegeta: (punches Yami Bakura) you dumbass! I know that! I would rather her be that way! Instead of having some boy ever here! There is nothing wrong with being a damn virgin...she is just plain innocent and has no clue of sex!  
  
Yami Bakura: it's funny.  
  
Vegeta: no it's not  
  
Yami Bakura: are you saying this because you are a virgin?  
  
Vegeta: I am NOT a virgin damn you! If I was there wouldn't be Trunks!  
  
Disclaimer: ok, lets stop the virgin stuff right now please!  
  
Vegeta: fine.  
  
Yami Bakura: whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: thank you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Another morning and Bakura was feeling loads better, he could get up without being dizzy and he wasn't hot anymore. He walked into the kitchen and made himself something to eat, which he also made a huge mess doing so. After eating he realized what a mess he had made and decided to clean it for Ryou's sake, after all Ryou stood by his side the whole time he was sick. Ryou woke up and walked into the kitchen to see Bakura cleaning the dishes he had just used. Ryou smiled then stood beside him.  
  
"I see your fever is gone." Ryou said as he felt Bakura's forehead. "so your better now."  
  
"I am...loads better." Bakura said as he placed the last dish away.  
  
"it's not like you two clean."  
  
"I, just wanted to help, after all you helped me."  
  
Ryou simply smiled, then grabbed a can of Coke and opened it.  
  
"Ryou...I wan to tell you something." Bakura said in a super calm voice.  
  
"what?" Ryou said curious.  
  
"I...I love you." Bakura said.  
  
"you...you do?" Ryou said, shocked, he then placed his coke down and hugged Bakura, "I love you as well."  
  
Bakura felt good after telling him that, he was so glad that Ryou felt the same way for him. Even after all the things he had done to him and his friends in the past. He didn't want this moment to end, that was until Anzu stormed in again and glared at Bakura, then threw a dagger at Bakura. Bakura caught it with ease and simply glared at her. Ryou looked at her in horror. Bakura walked up to her and grabbed her, holding the dagger in his other hand. Ryou stood by Bakura.  
  
"Bakura, please don't. I know what she did was wrong, but you don't have to kill her." Ryou said, he then noticed blood streaming down Bakura's arm as he held Anzu up. When he had caught the dagger he caught it by the blade, which was a double-edge dagger. Bakura looked at Ryou then sighed.  
  
"very well, then what do you think we should do?" Bakura said.  
  
Ryou ran out of the room for a few moments then came back, "I called the police and told them everything, they should be here any minute."  
  
"Ryou! You won't let them take me! I'll go to prison for attempted murder!" Anzu said.  
  
"your fault Anzu, how dare you try and kill my Bakura!" Ryou said.  
  
Bakura was silent, his Bakura, he like the sound of that. When the police arrived they had some paramedics come and put stitches on Bakura's hand then wrapped in in a bandage and took off with Anzu and the dagger which would be evidence. Since it was covered in Bakura's blood.  
  
Bakura wondered why sometimes things went from good, to suddenly tragic. " I know how we can get our minds off this." Bakura said as he looked at Ryou.  
  
"how?" Ryou asked.  
  
Bakura whispered something in Ryou's ear and soon both walked into the bedroom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I have to end it here...I'm sorry but as I said, I have no experience in this field.  
  
Yami Bakura: (laughing)  
  
Vegeta: damnit! Your so fuckin immature!  
  
Yami Bakura: it's funny.  
  
Vegeta: what will be more funny...is me kicking your sorry ass!  
  
Disclaimer: if you like Anzu then too bad. Anzu is too happy and I can't stand her friendship speeches! In the magna she knows little Yugi loves her but she prefers his Yami! The shame!  
  
Yami Bakura: (still laughing)  
  
Vegeta: your getting on my damn nerves! Kakkorot is less annoying!  
  
Yami Bakura: so what! (laughs)  
  
Vegeta: you...are...so...lucky I promised her I would not harm you!  
  
Disclaimer: go ahead.  
  
Vegeta: your so fuckin dead!  
  
Yami Bakura: eep.  
  
Disclaimer: (watching SS4 Vegeta beat up Yami Bakura) please review. 


	5. tricked ya! this is the final chapter!

Disclaimer: let it be known...this is the final chapter! ^-^  
  
Yami Bakura: your sure in a giddy mood  
  
Disclaimer: my shaman king soundtrack came in!  
  
Vegeta: that's why you've been bugging to check the damn mail.  
  
Disclaimer: yup! And after I send the next money order, I get to wait for SA1 soundtrack!  
  
Yami Bakura: SA1?  
  
Disclaimer: Sonic adventure one...bozo. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
It had been 3 months since Bakura was sick, and both had been very loyal to each other. You can say Bakura was more protective over Ryou then Yami was to Yugi. Jonouchi has urged them all to go to this Karaoke resterant. Every one was there except Anzu she was serving hard time in prison. Not to mention no on wanted to talk to her ever again.  
  
What goes up must come down  
  
Yet my feet don't touch the ground  
  
See the world spin upside down  
  
A mighty crash without a sound  
  
Ryou knew that voice, he turned to see Bakura doing karaoke, singing Sonic heroes theme. He sang really well. Yet the others didn't notice them.  
  
I can feel your every rage  
  
Step aside I'll turn the page  
  
Breakin' thru your crazy maze  
  
Like a laser beam my eyes on you  
  
By now all of them were watching him, they had no clue where he had learn to sing. Yami assumed it was a gift, probably from his mother's side. Jonouchi actually liked it. He was better then any singer out there. To Ryou's opinion at least.  
  
Watch me rule the night away  
  
Watch me save the day  
  
Feel my storm is getting close  
  
Headed your way  
  
Ryou was glad that Bakura was his, and his alone.  
  
Sonic Heroes  
  
Sonic Heroes  
  
Bind you confine you defying your reign  
  
Sonic Heroes  
  
Sonic Heroes  
  
Setting the stage for a heroes parade  
  
I won't even hesitate  
  
A second left to alter fate  
  
And you try to strike but a bit too late  
  
Got you hooked by my own bait  
  
Watch me rule the night away  
  
Watch me save the day  
  
Trapped by your own crazy dream and you can't wake  
  
You can bet there ain't no doubt  
  
As the words spill from the mouth of a hero  
  
I can chase another day  
  
Fight you all the way  
  
Bakura took a deep breath and sat beside Ryou, and took a drink then looked around. He had no idea they were paying attention. This caused him to blush Knuckles red.  
  
"hey, where did you learn to sing like that?" Jonouchi asked. "your really good."  
  
"I..am?" Bakura said, he never heard himself sing before, he didn't know why but he always liked singing. He would only do so when he knew he was absolutely alone.  
  
"you should sing more often." Ryou said, then kisses him on the cheek.  
  
Yugi left the table then came back with a CD case in his hand, he then smiled at Yami, as if proud of what he had bought.  
  
"what is that?" Yami said looking at the case.  
  
"they recorded it...he said they record all people who sing, and if people want they can buy the song they sung." Yugi said.  
  
Bakura blushed even more. A young lady about 27 came up to them smiling.  
  
"you're a wonderful, singer...I want to help you become famous." she said  
  
"are...you serious?" Bakura said.  
  
"very, you're the exact look this generation needs...so, how about it."  
  
"hmm...sure why not."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: the end.  
  
Yami Bakura: ...no lemon...oh that's right...  
  
Vegeta: (kicks him) I don't want to argue about that again.  
  
Disclaimer: please review! 


End file.
